rangerstogetherfandomcom-20200213-history
Shell Game
At the Shiba House, the Rangers continue their training. Mike slices a watermelon and Emily summons a large boulder. At the Sanzu River, Armadeevil introduces himself to Master Xandred and Octoroo. Antonio enjoys a nice day of fishing. He accidently drops his Morpher. Spike finds the cell phone (Gold Ranger Morpher). Bulk believes the phone should be returned. Jayden helps Mia with her grocery shopping. The Rangers train until the Gap Sensor alerts them to battle. Mentor Ji tries to contact Antonio, but Bulk answers the call. Antonio continues his fishing. Armadeevil begins the attack on the city. Red Ranger attempts to take on the Nighlok but the hard shell deflects the attack. Red and Pink Rangers are unable to penetrate the shell. The remaining Rangers arrive to the scene. Armadeevil transforms to a ball mode. The Rangers summon their Power Weapons to break the shell. Bulk and Spike enter the scene and immediately run away. Armadeevil takes the opportunity to retreat. At the Shiba House, the Rangers plan their next meeting. Kevin has the right idea. Antonio continues his fishing excursion. Octoroo is impressed with Armadeevil's success. Mentor Ji attempts to call Antonio again. Bulk tries to answer the phone, but ends up throwing it on the floor. The Gap Sensor alerts the Rangers to battle. Armadeevil begins his next attack. Antonio enjoys fishing while the citizens are running in panic. The Rangers face Armadeevil with Kevin's plan. The attacks weaken the shell with a series of Symbol attacks. Red Ranger gives the Black Box to Blue Ranger. The Rangers occupy the Nighlok while Blue Ranger transforms to Super Mode. Super Samurai Blue Ranger performs the Super Spin Sword Splash attack to defeat Armadeevil, who grows into the Mega Mode. The Rangers summon their zords and form the Samurai Megazord. Blue Ranger leads the finishing attack, but the shell protects Armadeevil from the attack. The Rangers perform Kevin's idea with three old formations. The attacks are unable to break the shell. Blue Ranger summons the Claw Zord with the Union Disc. The Rangers form the Claw Armor Megazord. The formation defeats the Nighlok. Bulk and Spike return to the fishing dock. Bulk drops the phone in the original location. Mike and Emily find the morpher and Antonio. Antonio is surprised to see 34 missed calls. Master Xandred is upset from the recent failure. ---- Airdate *February 25, 2012 Trivia *The Rangers do a sort of roll call during their Zord summoning sequence, in which they refer to themselves not by color but by element, like in the toys. *This is the first time since his debut that Antonio doesn't morph because the episode of Shinkenger this episode is based off of was ironically the last one before Antonio's counterpart, Genta Umenori, debuts. **As such, Kevin's fight using the Black Box is pure American footage and the portion of the Zord fight involving the Claw Armor Megazord is an edit of two different Shinkenger episodes since the Japanese counterparts of both weren't introduced until after Genta's introduction. Also, Dayu's Japanese counterpart is edited out of the Japanese footage since Dayu had already left the ship. The resulting fight is a powerhouse battle using six different combinations. *Armadeevil is very similar to the first-season monster Soccadillo while the manner in which his shell is cracked is more akin to the tactics used to weaken second-season monster Turbanshell. *This is the first time since Mighty Morphin Power rangers Season 2 when completely different Zord and Monster footage have been spliced together. Category:Episodes in Power Rangers Super Samurai Category:Power Rangers Super Samurai